


vilde x magnus | magnus' master plan

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Kittens, Multi, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: After the Kosegruppa Christmas party Magnus thought Vilde was a sure thing but he hasn't heard from her since. With little advice from his friends he hatches a plan and he's sure Vilde won't be able to resist.





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I've ever written. So bear with me. This first part is sort of short but there's more to come. Enjoy!

Magnus ran his fingers through the silky strands of his sun kissed hair and made a noise that did little to convey his utter frustration.

“I dunno, guys. She seemed up for it at that fucking Kosegruppa party but I haven’t heard from her since. I think she’s avoiding me.” He said with a whining quality to his voice that wasn't at all becoming. His blue eyes were cast down and fixed on the table where his hand now picked at a name carved into the smooth surface.

“Maybe she wants to be wooed.” Mahdi piped up helpfully from across the table, where he sat with his arms folded against his chest. 

“Wooed? How do I do that? Like buy her something or some shit?” Magnus looked at Mahdi expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate further but all he got was a nod. The guys were well and truly over listening about his inability to lock down Vilde. They were usually pretty helpful dudes but everybody had their limit.

“What about a kitten?” The idea hit Magnus suddenly, like the bolt of electric that time he stuck a fork in a socket to see if all the hype was true. His face lit up like the Teletubbies sun.

“A kitten?” Mahdi, Jonas and Isak answered in unison. “Yes! A kitten! She loves cats. She told me. She can even do this really cu- never mind. The point is it’s perfect! It’ll be like a pussy exchange.” His smile was beaming now and he laughed at his own cleverness.

“A pussy exchange?” Isak asked with a quirk of his brow. It was obvious the guys were still sceptical.

“I know you’re gay now or whatever but you still know what one of those are, right?” Magnus countered with a bit of a playful sneer.

Isak rolled his eyes in response and went back to tapping on his phone, presumably messaging Even. His mind must have been on other things because Magnus had perfectly set him up for one of his ‘I’ve still seen more pussy than you’ quips. Magnus picked up his phone and started searching for kittens for sale locally. Now he had a plan he didn't want to waste a minute. “Anyway, there’s no way she won’t want to fuck after I give her kitten. I’d fuck me after I gave me a kitten.”

Jonas went to say something but must of thought better of it because he just laughed to himself instead. Magnus didn't even bother looking up from his phone but he punctuated every word with his finger on the table as he said, “It’ll work, guys. Mark my words, it will work.”


	2. The Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magus turns up to school with an armful of cuteness.

Magnus rocked up to school looking pretty pleased with himself, a smug smile playing on his lips. One of his arms was tucked inside his jacket as the fabric of the right sleeve lay loose at his side. His jacket was zipped up but there was a discernible bump underneath it. A bump that seemed to move every now and then. When Magnus reached the guys, Jonas motioned to his arm-less sleeve as he asked, “What happened there? You didn’t hurt yourself again, did you?” Mahdi looked on with a mixture of concern and amusement. Isak was tapping away on his phone…. again. Magnus couldn’t blame him. He’d be tapping a lot more than his phone if Vilde would actually give him the time of day since the Kosegruppa party.

“Ah, not this time boys!” Magnus beamed as he carefully unzipped his jacket with his free arm and opened it to reveal a little black and ginger bundle of fur. The tiny animal’s eyes widened as it caught sight of Jonas, Mahdi and Isak. For a second it looked like it was leaning more towards flight than fight but it soon changed tact and began hissing at the trio.

“What the fuck? You got the kitten?” Isak asked before looking at Mahdi and Jonas, “He got the fucking kitten…” He said to them, as if they couldn’t see for themselves. “It would seem so.” Jonas replied as he reached in a bid to touch the small mammal but it swiped at him instead. He smiled, “Friendly little fucker.”

“Uh, of course I got the fucking kitten. Did you think I was going to just forget my master plan? I mean, I didn’t see any of you coming up with a better one. Plus I texted Even and he said go for it. Go hard or go home, I believe were his exact words.” Isak perked up a little at that and a shy smile curled upon his lips. Fucking goobers in love. As Magnus had spoken the kitten seemed to run out of fighting steam and relaxed somewhat in his arms. He carefully bundled it up in the fabric of his jacket and held it close to him, making sure to keep it warm during the cold December morning.

“Where did you get it?” Mahdi asked. “Her,” Magnus replied, “It’s a her. I got her from a guy online. He had a whole litter of them. He offered me two for the price of one but I thought that would be overkill.”

“How much did you pay?” Jonas asked, once again reaching out to attempt to pet the kitten’s little fuzzy head. This time she was far more compliant and he softly tickled between her ears. “Nothing. She was free.” Magnus said, grinning from ear to ear. Jonas went to say something but as he often did, he kept it to himself but the other two were chuckling.

“So..” Isak piped up again, “How are you actually going to go about giving it-” “Her.” Magnus interrupted. “How are you actually going to go about giving her to Vilde? What is she supposed to do with her in school all day?”

“Shit. I didn’t think of that…” 


End file.
